


Things I never told him

by merrysushi



Category: Godsfall (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrysushi/pseuds/merrysushi
Summary: Thoughts in Ashryn's head during the bridge between her and Magnusson, in the space between episodes 14 and 15 of Escape the Union.





	Things I never told him

Time stops.

  
In the Bridge, there is stillness between him and I. We stand holding hands in the world but here we are both pressed together and thousands of miles apart at the same time. I wipe the wetness from my cheek and am surprised to find blood. His eyes dart to my face and they widen. I knew my soul hurt when Barros cut me, but I didn’t expect this.

  
The tethers between Magnusson and I vibrate, and I can feel the last of Dorro’s strand disappear. It was the three of us together, and Barros still hurt me, cut me, sliced me away. Am I still connected to Kiantra? Do I still have strands reaching back to our world? I’m too scared to look. Maybe we’re not fated to make it back home.

  
He used to be chasing us, wanting to drag us back to the Union. But now he was preventing us from coming back. Why? Were we now a threat? Was it *this* what we’re doing? This calm, this bridge? We couldn’t possibly be strong enough for him to consider us anything more than an annoyance. Right?

  
I glance over at Jarlaxle, that charmer. I know the others may not like him, and I’m sure he’s going to pull some surprise off. However, he’s the first one I know of that may be able to help us that isn’t divine. The book came from Caitlyn, Tyr helped us escape, we helped Xion and Pera, the wood elves, everything we interacted with was divine. But not Jarlaxle. He specifically needed us because of this. This may be our only way home. It's not divine, so maybe Barros can’t see.

  
Outside the bridge there are bows drawn and spells readied, but I can still fix this. I can charm him and calm everything down. I just need to convince Magnusson, because if he’s on my side I think we can convince everyone else. If I tell Mags that all Jarlaxle is doing is trying to redeem his people, I think that will work. I don’t like manipulating Mags, but in this case, it rings true.

  
Jarlaxle is tired of passing as human, and wants to be accepted, and maybe loved, for who he is. I understand that. I understand that more than anyone knows. Maybe if I tell that to Mags, he’ll ask me what I mean. And I’ll be able to say what I’ve been wanting to tell everyone. My secret.

  
That's not my only fear. The drow, their god was cursed, and for that they are punished. Don’t the others see that I’m also worried about that? That some day people will turn on me just because I’m connected to Fate? That I’m worried that she still has some hold over me as her daughter? That she’ll manipulate my fate to suit her needs?

  
But will Jarlaxle steal my divinity if I go with him? Maybe, but if that means I get to see my sister again, that’s a chance I’m willing to take. Maybe he’ll let me look at him without his amulet. There’s something so intoxicating about someone I can’t read. Maybe I am just under his spell. Even if that’s true, I’d still like to see my Lady one last time, and thank her for her help.

  
Time to tell Mags. Tell him that I don’t want to go alone, but if I have to I will.

  
The bridge breaks.


End file.
